


Xenophobia in Beleriand

by Chisscientist



Series: The Sillymarils are coming! [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Facepalm, Gen, Humor, I love these characters but honestly, Parody, Tolkien's elves are not perfect, Xenophobia, arrogant Noldor, arrogant Sindar, fantasy stereotypes, nor is anyone else in the Silmarillion, people being idiots, poking fun at Tolkien's legendarium, touchy dwarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisscientist/pseuds/Chisscientist
Summary: In which everyone is prejudiced against everyone else.
Relationships: Curufin | Curufinwë & Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Maedhros | Maitimo & Sons of Fëanor, Noldo | Noldor & Teleri
Series: The Sillymarils are coming! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025743
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. The Noldor

Part One: The Noldor

As Seen by the Sindar of Doriath:

The Noldor are tainted, violent and we don't understand them. We bitterly resent the fact that they regard us as less than themselves, and we are returning the favor by pretending whenever possible that they don't exist. However, the sons of Finarfin are related to our king, so we tolerate them.

As Seen by the Falmari:

The Noldor are formidable but not entirely trustworthy allies. We collaborate when possible in the war against Morgoth, but that does not include co-operating when they go off the deep end and start killing people over the Silmarils. We also resent their highhandedness, and are endeavouring to teach them better manners.

As Seen by the North Sindar:

They saved our lives and rescued us from Morgoth! They are bright and shiny, as are their weapons. However, they killed our relations in Aman, are arrogant and we resent being treated as second class citizens. We will follow their leadership, but under our own terms. They will speak our language if they wish us to obey them.

As Seen by the Petty Dwarves:

Not more elves! These ones have really nasty weapons, too. They have occupied what was once our greatest mansion, curse them! And all the other elves too, and the soldiers of the enemy while we're cursing people anyway.

As Seen by the Dwarves of Belegost and Nogrod:

Finally, a group of elves who understand the wonder of making things. Perhaps they aren't so unlike us... they even understand bloodfeuds! But they are still elves, and for the most part look down their long noses at us for being short, and in their view ugly. Don't know what they're complaining about. None of them have a decent beard.

As Seen by the People of Haleth:

Too arrogant by half, especially Caranthir. We bow and scrape to nobody! Finrod's not so bad as the sons of Feanor, but we will be free or die trying.

As Seen by the People of Beor:

The Noldor are incredibly wise and wonderful, although the sons of Feanor seem like bad apples.

As Seen by the People of Hador:

The Noldor are wise and wonderful, but we wonder if being this close to them is really good for us. Beside them we feel rather small, until everything explodes and we realize that they are not nearly as powerful as we thought them. Any wrong they have done pales beside that done by Morgoth.

As Seen by the Slaves of the Enemy:

Run away! Run away! It's those flame-eyed lunatics again.

As Seen by Umaiar and Uvala:

Astonishing. They have caused far more damage than we ever thought they could, and the crazies still won't give up no matter how thoroughly we beat them.

As Seen by the Eagles of Manwe:

Such fools, but so brave. Despite their sins, we cannot remained unmoved.


	2. The Sindar of Doriath

The Sindar of Doriath...

As Seen by the Noldor:

They hide behind their queen's walls, while we do all the work of fighting. Then they look down at us for Alqualonde, despite the fact that most of us never killed there, ban our language and refuse to talk to anybody except the sons of Finarfin. What provincial fools they are, despite their claim to civilization.

As Seen by the Falmari:

We envy them their walls, but not the blindness those walls create. They are losing touch with the outside world, and it is causing them to make dangerous mistakes.

As Seen by the North Sindar:

They make fun of our accent and insist that we're provincial. They won't protect the lands we love, and then despise us for turning to the Noldor for protection. Refusing the Noldor's language wasn't such a bad idea, though some of Thingol's other actions have been insultingly xenophobic lately.

As Seen by the Laiquendi:

Doriath may be beautiful, but it feels like a cage. We prefer freedom even if we must live in hiding.

As Seen by Mortal Men:

An enchanting mystery that contains a really bigoted king. He didn't even bother meeting any of us before banning us from his realm!

As Seen by the Dwarves of Belegost:

They started it!

As Seen by the Petty Dwarves:

Murderers! And they have the gall to say they mistook us for wild beasts when they shot arrows at us. They are either liars or idiots...

As Seen by the Slaves of Morgoth:

Don't go out in the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise.

Don't go out in the woods today, and there's no point in disguise.

For Beleg and Mablung are hunting away, seeking orcs and wolves to slay:

Today's the day that Luthien has her picnic.

As Seen by Umaiar and UVala:

Their men are a minor nusiance. Their women, on the other hand, are TROUBLE!

As seen by the Ents:

It doesn't do to be hasty here... four hours pass in description of the Doriathrim's relations with trees and Ents... but we like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With apologies to John Walter Bratton for mangling his song, 'Teddy Bears' Picnic'.


	3. The Dwarves

The Dwarves:

As Seen by the Noldor:

Aule never told us about them, and they aren't in any of our books! Astonishing. They are ugly, but they do make wonderful chainmail.

As Seen by the Sindar:

Murderers! Thieves! They killed Elu Thingol!

As Seen by Mortal Men:

Rather odd folk, and very touchy, but loyal and courageous once you get to know them.

As Seen by the Petty Dwarves:

They drove us out, and left us to wander homeless through the world.

As Seen by the Slaves of Morgoth:

Leave these alone. Teasing Glaurung is smarter. There's only one of him, and dwarves have these things called bloodfueds...

As Seen by Umaiar (Sauron):

They are inventions of my former master, yet I can control them not.

As Seen by the UVala:

Sometimes apt to my design, yet other times a cursed nuisance.

As Seen by the Ents:

They have axes and little respect for trees.

As Seen by the Eagles:

It is rather hard for us to monitor what occurs underground. No comment. Well... they should learn not to pick fights so often.


	4. The People of Hador

Mortal Man: The People of Hador

As seen by the Doriathrim

They are valiant, but too proud for their own good.

As seen by the Noldor:

Our valiant comrades in arms, we are glad they stand beside us. However, has anyone else noticed a decided lack of common sense and self preservation?

As Seen by the Laiquendi:

They are our unfriends, but there are too many for us to dare afflict them. Go away!

As seen by the People of Beor:

It is nice to see mortal men in a position of strength even next to the elves. We find it hard to get anyone but Finrod to pay attention to us.

As seen by the People of Haleth

It's good to have other mortals around, even if we don't speak the same language.

As seen by the Dwarves of Belegost and Nogrod

So that's where the dragon helm went...

As seen by the Petty Dwarves (Mim)

We like Neithan, but like his friends not at all. One of them shot my son!

As seen by the slaves of Morgoth:

And we thought the Noldor were crazy.

As seen by Umaiar and UVala:

They won't be difficult to defeat... ouch! Give up, you fools! You may be heroic, but you're still dead.

As seen by the Ents:

My trees! You cut down my trees! And you didn't even ask permission.

As seen by the Eagles:

We must report their deeds to Manwe, for they are very valiant.


	5. The Orcs

The Orcs

As seen by the Noldor:

The orcs were created from elves? Eeew! That can't be right, let's blame the mortals instead.

As seen by the Sindar:

What are these? Avari turned to evil? Well, I just hope none of them are long-lost relatives, because when they attack us we kill them.

As seen by the Laiquendi:

They are evil and have deadly weapons, but they are also so noisy that they are really easy to avoid.

As seen by the Dwarves of Belegost and Nogrod:

We solemnly swear bloodfeud this day on these vile creatures known as orcs, for they did waylay us, murder our kin and steal our trade goods...

As seen by the Petty Dwarves:

More people out to get us!

As seen by the Edain:

The downside of being befriended by the elves is inheriting their quarrels... but orcs are nasty enough that we would have made enemies of them anyway. We would have to become everything we hate before we could get along with them.

As seen by the Ents:

Hewers of woods and defilers of what is clean! Those burarum-lalla-rumba-burarum... six hours pass as Treebeard expostulates on the subject of orcs.

As seen by the Eagles:

Cruel, ugly creatures that serve the enemy. Our mandate is to watch, not to interfere, but it is hard when we see them harrying decent folk and know that we could help. Sometimes we break our mandate...

Poor orcs, nobody likes them... even their own side.

As seen by the Easterlings:  
Our esteemed but rather smelly allies. We can't help wishing they would go elsewhere.

As seen by the Úmaiar and UVala:  
Useful, but rather limited. If you want anything done right, you had better do it yourself.

They don't even like each other.

As seen by other Orcs:  
You filthy snaga. I'll kill you for this, you slavering thief!


	6. The Houses of the Noldor, as Seen by Each Other

House of Fëanor on House of Finarfin:

Not proper Noldor, but good fun when they forget they ought to be back in Valinor.

House of Fëanor on House of Fingolfin:

Some of that lot went back for a second helping of bravery when brains were being handed out. And can you say stubborn? Sigh. Good to have at your back in a fight, though.

House of Finarfin on House of Fëanor:

With friends like, these who needs enemies?

House of Fingolfin on House of Fëanor:

Cannot agree on anything other than that Fëanor was a menace, and Caranthir is a pain.

House of Finarfin on House of Fingolfin:

Whether fighting the Enemy or partying, we shall do it side by side. Can be a bit hot-headed, but usually about the right things.

House of Fingolfin on House of Finarfin:

Nice people, maybe a little too nice for their own good.

House of Fëanor on House of Finarfin:

Not proper Noldor, but good fun when they forget they ought to be back in Valinor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This idea was suggested by Laerthel.


	7. House Finarfin on House Feanor

House of Finarfin on House of Feanor: With friends like these, who needs enemies?

In more Detail:

On Feanor:

Finrod on Feanor:

If he ever leaves Mandos, I hope he learns wisdom and compassion first.

Angrod on Feanor:

I hate to say this, but I'm glad he's dead.

Aegnor on Feanor:

Rash fool, and we were fools to trust him. Yet here we are, and life goes on. I quite like Middle-earth, actually. I was bored in Valinor.

Galadriel on Feanor:

I despised him, and would not give him so much as a hair from my head… my opinion of him has gotten even worse now he's done so much harm.

Orodreth on Feanor:

Did he go mad after his father's death? Why did his madness have to doom the rest of us? I wish I had stayed with Finarfin.

Finduilas on Feanor, Caranthir, Amrod, and Amras:

I've never met any of them, and I've no real desire to.

Gil-galad on Feanor:

How on Arda did you manage to make such a mess? You had the world handed to you on a silver platter, and you broke it.

On Maedhros:

Finrod on Maedhros:

I am so glad his younger brothers aren't mine. I am impressed by his tenacity and courage in surviving what Morgoth did to him, as well as his willingness to give up the crown for the good of the Noldor. If only he'd had the courage to defy his father sooner…

Angrod on Maedhros:

He is charming, so long as I don't look at the missing hand. I keep thinking how much that had to have hurt.

Aegnor on Maedhros:

Much as I like his younger brothers, I am so glad I'm not their liege lord.

Galadriel on Maedhros:

It is impressive that he remained sane so long, but that does not undo the damage he did. Such a shame. He was a good person before the oath and all that came after.

Orodreth on Maedhros:

No, I won't take part in your battle. No offense. So long as you tolerate those who connived at Finrod's death by torture, I want nothing to do with you.

Finduilas on Maedhros:

I remember him. He has the most amazing hair. I wanted to touch it, but those scars, and his height, made him too intimidating for me to dare ask. The handless wrist is creepy.

Gil-galad on Maedhros:

I fear whatever good was in him was destroyed by the oath. I will not stay my hand against him, should he raise his own against any of my people.

On Maglor:

Finrod on Maglor:

I wish Maglor had been born into another family. He would be happier, and I wouldn't feel guilty about liking him.

Angrod on Maglor:

A party just isn't a party without him singing. I find it hard to understand how he could leave Maedhros there like that, though…

Aegnor on Maglor:

I was so surprised to find him High King when we arrived – not to mention married! He was overjoyed when Fingon brought Maedhros back. He never wanted the crown.

Galadriel on Maglor:

If you're reading this Makalaure, Elrond is worried about you. Please send him a letter, at the least.

Orodreth on Maglor:

The easiest Feanorian for me to get along with. Poetry discussions are a useful way to hide ill feelings.

Finduilas on Maglor:

His singing voice is amazing. He has a nice laugh, too.

Gil-galad on Maglor:

Elrond is looking for you. He's very upset. Please contact him, and at least let him know that you are alive. You owe him that much.

On Celegorm:

Finrod on Celegorm and Curufin:

I still can't believe they betrayed me like that. Well, I suppose I must, but I don't want to.

Angrod on Celegorm:

He is great fun to spend time with, when the oath isn't involved.

Aegnor on Celegorm:

Fun so long as he isn't angry. He really does have an awful temper, especially these days.

Galadriel on Celegorm:

Charming when he's happy, but he has the most appalling temper, and his ethics leave much to be desired.

Orodreth on Celegorm and Curufin:

If they ever show their faces around me and mine again, it will be the last thing they ever do.

Finduilas on Celegorm:

Cruel and untrustworthy. I hope I never meet him again, and I wish I had never met him.

Gil-galad on Celegorm:

Nasty piece of work. I find it hard to understand how he could do that to Finrod, especially after having seen what captivity did to his own brother. Then to leave children to die like that… was he an orc disguised as an elf?

On Caranthir:

Finrod on Caranthir:

Oh no, not him again! The man's a diplomatic disaster waiting for an opportunity. Thank Eru he will never meet Elu Thingol.

Angrod on Caranthir:

I can't believe I'm related to that obnoxious git.

Aegnor on Caranthir:

Caranthir is a pain in the rear.

Galadriel on Caranthir:

He was angry all the time, which did not make him pleasant to be around.

Orodreth on Caranthir:

I am glad he lives so far away these days.

Finduilas on Caranthir, Feanor, Amrod, and Amras:

I've never met any of them, and I've no real desire to. Especially Caranthir. I've heard too many stories about him.

Gil-galad on Caranthir:

A Feanorian I will never meet due to him dying while killing other elves over the silmarils. By all accounts, I am not missing much.

On Curufin:

Finrod on Celegorm and Curufin:

I still can't believe they betrayed me like that. Well, I suppose I must, but I don't want to.

Angrod on Curufin:

Not as bad as he's painted, honest! Well, except for the oath and so on.

Aegnor on Curufin:

Is surprisingly entertaining once you get to know him. He has a talent for mimicry and a sarcastic streak. Damn his father. Being Feanor's favorite was more of a burden than he lets on.

Galadriel on Curufin:

He and Celegorm are lucky we never crossed paths after they betrayed my brother.

Orodreth on Celegorm and Curufin:

If they ever show their faces around me and mine again, it will be the last thing they ever do.

Finduilas on Curufin:

Quieter than Celegorm, but every bit as nasty. If he dies fighting Morgoth, I will not shed a tear for him.

Gil-galad on Curufin:

Not quite as bad as Celegorm. At least he wasn't involved in those poor children's demise.

On Amrod:

Finrod on Amrod:

The poor child.

Angrod on Amrod:

Why did we have to have such similar names? Someone calls one of us, and both of us answer! Until his father burnt him to death on the ships. Never thought I'd pity a Feanorian.

Aegnor on Amrod:

I miss him. Still can't believe his own father did that.

Galadriel on Amrod and Amras:

I hate to admit this, but I kept getting them confused. Sadly, that is no longer a problem.

Orodreth on Amrod:

I never really knew him, but I feel sorry for him. He was led astray by bad company he did not choose. Not so much unlike me, though at least I never killed anyone or took oaths of horror.

Finduilas on Amrod and Amras:

I've never met any of them, and I've no real desire to.

Gil-galad on Amrod:

A horrible way to die, but perhaps less cruel than what he might have gone through had he lived to kill and die over the silmarils with his twin.

On Amras:

Finrod on Amras:

I wonder a little about his sanity these days. To lose his twin like that – it does not bear thinking on.

Angrod on Amras:

He seems a little lost sometimes.

Aegnor on Amras:

He's quieter than he used to be, and has developed an obsession with hunting. If you get him and Celegorm together in a room, it's all they'll talk about.

Galadriel on Amrod and Amras:

I hate to admit this, but I kept getting them confused. That is no longer a problem, alas.

Orodreth on Amras:

I haven't seen him in ages, and never knew him well. He's still a doomed son of Feanor, though, so I don't want to.

Finduilas on Amrod, and Amras:

I've never met them, and I've no real desire to.

Gil-galad on Amras:

Another Feanorian to die over those bloody silmarils. At least he's one less to continue spilling blood for their oath.

On Celebrimbor:

Finrod on Celebrimbor:

He has a lot of potential, if he can be coaxed out of his father's shadow before he gets dragged into his family's doom.

Angrod on Celebrimbor:

It's kind of cute, actually, the way he follows his father around like a puppy.

Aegnor on Celebrimbor:

He may look like his father and Feanor, and have their famous crafting skill, but he's a lot gentler in temperament. Unfortunately, he appears to lack Curufin's political skill. Instead, he causes offense by accident and doesn't understand why. Curufin needs to criticize less and explain more.

Galadriel on Celebrimbor:

A Feanorian who hasn't sworn the oath or killed innocents! He really is brilliant at his craft, but I see the shadow of our Doom lying heavily on him. I must keep an eye on him and guide him.

Orodreth on Celebrimbor:

I suppose he's ok. I'm keeping an eye on him just in case he gets any ideas, though.

Finduilas on Celebrimbor:

He's sort of weird. He spends all his time in the forge making things, writing out equations, and muttering to himself.

Gil-galad on Celebrimbor:

Are you really that politically inept, or are you putting it on? No, don't… Apparently smart people can be really stupid. Oh dear. Now I have another mess to clean up.


	8. House Feanor on House Fingolfin

The House of Feanor on the House of Fingolfin:

Some of that lot went back for a second helping of bravery when brains were being handed out. And can you say stubborn? Sigh. Good to have at your back in a fight, though.

On Fingolfin:

Feanor on Fingolfin: 

Pathetic fool of a half-Vanya. Let him go whining back to the cages of the Valar if he can’t stomach what’s needed to avenge our father!

Maedhros on Fingolfin:

I offered the crown to him for a reason. He never swore the Oath, and he has more common sense than my brothers and I put together. His folk will never follow me now, no matter what I do, so it was the least-bad option.

Maglor on Fingolfin:

I’m fine with him being High King, but I’m glad we don’t have to live next door to him. Caranthir would kill someone, or someone would kill him.

Celegorm on Fingolfin:

Father was right that his half-brother sought power at his expense. Fingolfin shouldn’t be High King. Father will be furious.

Caranthir on Fingolfin:

He picked a really stupid-sounding Sindar name. Should have stuck with Golfin. As to his ruling over me… I’m going to move as far away as possible, and trade with the dwarves instead. That’ll show him.

Curufin on Fingolfin:

You did WHAT, brother?! I’m not bowing to that stuck up half-Vanya as King. You’re obviously still broken in mind, we’ll have to have Maglor be regent for you… what do you mean it’s already settled?

Amrod on all of the House of Fingolfin:

Amrod was not in Beleriand long enough for his opinions to develop a Beleriandic spin.

Amras on Fingolfin:

I suppose there could be worse High Kings. I’m going hunting now. I’ll be back with supper.

On Fingon:

Feanor on Fingon: 

Probably the best of Fingolfin’s kids, but he’s still a bad influence on Maedhros. Can’t believe he blames me for the people he killed at Alqualonde. That was your own decision, you fool.

Maedhros on Fingon:

I owe you my life and more. If I could give up my life to save yours, I would. Why did you have to die when our plans failed? It should have been me. I wish it were me.

Maglor on Fingon:

Thank you! Thank you for bringing my brother back alive from that hell. (Embraces Fingon and weeps all over him) I am such a failure.

Celegorm on Fingon:

Thank you for saving my brother’s life. But that doesn’t mean your father should rule over us!

Caranthir on Fingon:

I told you we should have gone after Maedhros ourselves, Maglor! Now look what’s happened. We’re bowing to bleeding Uncle Fingolfin!

Curufin on Fingon:

“I suppose Maedhros now owes you a life-debt.” _How awkward. _“I am glad to have my brother back, even if he isn’t in one piece. Was there really no way for you to detach his bonds?” _I would have found a way if I had been there. _“But thank you for rescuing him. Let’s hope he lives.”____

____

____

____Amras on Fingon:_ _ _ _

____Fingon did what! How? Is Maedhros alright? Damn it Maglor, I told you we should have at least tried to rescue him. Fingon is awesome, I don’t care what Father said. Father should have gone back for him and never have burnt the ships._ _ _ _

____Celebrimbor on Fingon:_ _ _ _

____I wish he and Maedhros didn’t try to defeat the enemy in open battle. They weren’t strong enough, and now the situation is massively worse. I wonder how Maedhros is – he must be taking Fingon’s death really hard._ _ _ _

____On Turgon:_ _ _ _

____Feanor on Turgon:_ _ _ _

____Go home, you whiny little prat._ _ _ _

____Maedhros on Turgon:_ _ _ _

____Where were you during the Dagor Bragollach? As for the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, the one time you decide to come out of hiding and help out is the time we lost anyway. You are High King in name only – even Orodreth is more use than you are these days._ _ _ _

____Maglor on Turgon:_ _ _ _

____Hmm. I do believe I was a better High King than you. I am sorry for your loss of your wife, but walling yourself in doesn’t wall the world out._ _ _ _

____Celegorm on Turgon:_ _ _ _

____Stiff-necked, prissy, stick-in-the-mud. Why are you even here?_ _ _ _

____Caranthir on Turgon:_ _ _ _

____Prissy little Valar-lover, should have stayed at home… I can’t believe you’re supposed to be our High King. What a load of rubbish._ _ _ _

____Curufin on Turgon:_ _ _ _

____I always said Maedhros should never have given away the crown to Fingolfin’s house, and Turgon the negligent High King just proves me right._ _ _ _

____Amras on Turgon:_ _ _ _

____I can understand the desire to ignore the rest of the world, but Turgon really did take it to extremes._ _ _ _

____Celebrimbor on Turgon:_ _ _ _

____He was quite a decent gold and silversmith, from what I hear. I wish I had been able to see Gondolin._ _ _ _

____Aredhel:_ _ _ _

____Feanor on Aredhel:_ _ _ _

____I’m glad Celegorm decided not to propose marriage to her. She’s surprisingly decent when you consider her parentage, but that would have been messy. Half-cousins are a bit close to be marrying, too._ _ _ _

____Maedhros on Aredhel:_ _ _ _

____I wish you had married my brother. It couldn’t possibly have had worse results than what you did do._ _ _ _

____Maglor on Aredhel:_ _ _ _

____I would have enjoyed having you as a sister-in-law, though Feanor and Fingolfin’s reactions would have made everyone run for cover. Can you imagine those two trying to agree on how to organize the wedding?_ _ _ _

____Celegorm on Aredhel:_ _ _ _

____If I ever get my hands on that bleeding dark elf, I’ll kill him! You were never meant to live in a cage, wild-bird. You should have come live with us when Turgon decided to hide._ _ _ _

____Caranthir on Aredhel:_ _ _ _

____Brother, you should have married her. It would be an improvement._ _ _ _

____Curufin on Aredhel:_ _ _ _

____I wonder if Eol ever caught up with Aredhel, and if they made up when he did. He seems an odd choice for her as a spouse. She has ever been a wild and free spirit._ _ _ _

____Amras on Aredhel:_ _ _ _

____She should never have gone to Turgon’s city. She’s as restless as I am._ _ _ _

____Celebrimbor on Aredhel:_ _ _ _

____Eol should not have treated her like a jewel, and locked her up in his stronghold like that. That never ends well._ _ _ _

____On Argon:_ _ _ _

____Was not in Beleriand long enough, or his personality described enough, for me to write._ _ _ _

____On Idril:_ _ _ _

____Feanor on Idril:_ _ _ _

____Who? Oh, Turgon’s daughter. No opinion._ _ _ _

____Maedhros on Idril:_ _ _ _

____I never had the opportunity to get to know her, but she sounds very impressive indeed._ _ _ _

____Maglor on Idril:_ _ _ _

____I do not know her. I would like to, but I doubt that she would wish to know me._ _ _ _

____Celegorm on Idril:_ _ _ _

____Don’t know, don’t care._ _ _ _

____Caranthir on Idril_ _ _ _

____Who is… oh yeah, Turgon’s little girl. Really don’t care._ _ _ _

____Curufin on Idril:_ _ _ _

____Wasn’t she Turgon’s child? I know next to nothing of her._ _ _ _

____Amras on Idril:_ _ _ _

____I’m impressed she managed to get out of that one alive, let alone bringing others out with her._ _ _ _

____Celebrimbor on Idril:_ _ _ _

____I’m impressed that she managed to get so many civilians out of Gondolin when it fell. I wish Finduilas had had her wisdom and strength of character as well as beauty._ _ _ _

____Maeglin:_ _ _ _

____Feanor on Maeglin:_ _ _ _

____Who?_ _ _ _

____Maedhros on Maeglin:_ _ _ _

____You are a vile disgrace to the House of Finwe! You betrayed your own folk to Morgoth so you could rape your cousin. I couldn’t believe my ears when I heard – and you successfully hid your betrayal, so you can’t even have had obvious marks on you from torture. I know what Morgoth is, and I understand those he breaks in a way most never can, but you I do not understand. I hope I never will._ _ _ _

____Maglor on Maeglin:_ _ _ _

____I’m glad I never knew you. You are an elf I would not feel guilty about kinslaying._ _ _ _

____Celegorm on Maeglin:_ _ _ _

____Huh. Kind of a shame I won’t get to know her kid, if he’s gone and hidden away with Turgon._ _ _ _

____Caranthir on Maeglin_ _ _ _

____Hard to believe Aredhel got married to some dark elf in a hole in the woods, and had a baby. Ewww. You should have locked up Eol until she was well out of range, Curufin! I hope she got away._ _ _ _

____Curufin on Maeglin:_ _ _ _

____Never met him. I wonder who he took after more, my cousin or Eol. I hear he was quite the smith._ _ _ _

____Amras on Maeglin:_ _ _ _

____The kid did what!? Dear Eru._ _ _ _

____Celebrimbor on Maeglin:_ _ _ _

____What a vile person. I wish he’d told somebody the secret of how to make galvorn, though. Another skill needlessly lost due to excessive secrecy._ _ _ _

____On Earendil:_ _ _ _

____Feanor on Earendil:_ _ _ _

____Who?_ _ _ _

____Maedhros on Earendil:_ _ _ _

____I have your sons. No, I haven’t hurt them. What sort of monster do you think I am? That was Celegorm’s servants who did that to your wife’s brothers. I had them executed for that, by the way. The servants, not the children. I suppose I need to make that clear. I spent weeks looking for those children, but I never found them. Anyway. You have a Silmaril. Want to trade it for your sons?_ _ _ _

____Maglor on Earendil:_ _ _ _

____I seem to have stolen your children. I’m sorry? They’re adorable, by the way. I’m keeping them. You obviously don’t want them badly enough, or you would have traded the Silmaril for them._ _ _ _

____Celegorm on Earendil, Elros and Elrond:_ _ _ _

____Who?_ _ _ _

____Caranthir on Earendil_ _ _ _

____Never heard of him. Have Maeglin or Idril been having children behind the walls of Turgon’s city? Eh, doesn’t matter to me._ _ _ _

____Curufin on Earendil_ _ _ _

____Who is he? Maeglin’s son, I assume. I cannot give an opinion, since I know nothing of them. But it is good to hear that someone in the family other than Orodreth has been having children._ _ _ _

____Amras on Earendil:_ _ _ _

____Why ships? Of all the things in the world one could be obsessed with, why ships?_ _ _ _

____Celebrimbor on Earendil:_ _ _ _

____I do not understand why he is obsessed with the sea. Still, better him than me._ _ _ _

____On Elrond and Elros:_ _ _ _

____Feanor on Elrond, and Elros:_ _ _ _

____Who?_ _ _ _

____Maedhros on Elros and Elrond:_ _ _ _

____They have turned out surprisingly well, all things considered. I would give them my blessing, but, since I’m cursed, that is probably a bad idea. They’ll have to take my love and good wishes instead._ _ _ _

____Maglor on Elros:_ _ _ _

____I am proud of you, son. You are a better person than I._ _ _ _

____Maglor on Elrond:_ _ _ _

____Son of my heart, you have your whole life ahead of you. I suspect you will be a great elf. I know you will be a good one._ _ _ _

____Celegorm on Elros and Elrond:_ _ _ _

____Who?_ _ _ _

____Caranthir on Elrond and Elros_ _ _ _

____Never heard of them. Has Maeglin or Idril been having children behind the walls of Turgon’s city? Eh, doesn’t matter to me._ _ _ _

____Curufin on Elros and Elrond_ _ _ _

____Who are they? Maeglin’s children, I assume. I cannot give an opinion, since I know nothing of them. Though I am glad to know that someone in this family is having children._ _ _ _

____Amras on Elrond and Elros:_ _ _ _

____Elwing’s children? They’re not to be killed. Maedhros was very clear on that._ _ _ _

____Celebrimbor on Elrond and Elros:_ _ _ _

____I’m not sure how to treat them now they’re at Gil-galad’s court. Two more of my family’s victims… though at least these ones are still alive and seem well enough._ _ _ _


End file.
